And Action!
by fabfan
Summary: Miranda has to complete an assignment for school. Takes place after Five Years Later. (Which takes place after Arms of an Angel, So Close, and French Connection.) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: And...Action!  
Author: Fab_fan  
Fandom: All My Children  
Pairing: Bianca/Frankie  
Rating: PGish  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, sadly enough.  
Summary: Miranda has to complete an assignment for school. Takes place after Five Years Later. (Which takes place after Arms of an Angel and So Close.)

* * *

The screen flickered to life, a few black and white fuzzy lines screeching before the shot came into focus.

"Is this dumb thing on?" a voice muttered, the sounds of mechanical fiddling echoing as the view filled with what looked to be a bed. It was a crumpled mess of cream colored sheets rolled into a ball. The purple comforter dangled precariously off the edge. Pillows were thrown around, and what looked to be a stuffed bear sat regally lording over it all at the headboard. And by regally, his tiny bear head had a crown on top of it that went along well with the human sized ray bans slipped over its eyes and the teddy sized brown leather jacket. "God, this stuff is so old. Why we even have to...there." Something clicked and...nothing changed.

There was a rustling and contemplative brown eyes suddenly appeared.

It was a teenage girl.

She bit her lip thoughtfully as she scanned whatever it was she was looking at. With a firm nod to herself, she stepped back, plopping down onto the bed and criss-crossing her legs. The shoulder of her pink and black streaked shirt fell even further down her arm, exposing the black strap of her bra and the gleam of a gold heart shaped locket. The artfully ripped edges of her shirt flapped around her stomach. Her knee jutted out sharply from a hole in her tight blue jeans, and her black socks peeked out from beneath her thighs. Her long light brown hair was messily tied up on top of her head, strands sticking out every which way.

"Hey," a mischievous smirk beamed at the camera. She reached behind her to grab the teddy bear and brought it to her lap, fingers playing with the tiny zippers of his jacket. "My name is Miranda Montgomery-Stone. And this is my entry for Mr. Jamison's class. He ordered us to do a documentary on our daily lives." She snorted, "Clearly, he's never picked up a tabloid before. But, my parents would kill me if I skipped out on an assignment, no matter how lame it was, so here it goes." She waved her hands, "This is my room." She pointed at the bear, "This is FJ or Frankie Junior. My mom loves that, by the way." She clasped her hands around the bear, "I live in Paris with my little sister and our parents. I have two moms. Bianca Montgomery-Stone and Frankie Montgomery-Stone. They've been married for, like, six years or something now." She shrugged, "It feels like they've been together forever." She stared into the camera and deadpanned, "Yes, they're gay. And if you have anything against that, you don't know what you're talking about."

"My little sister is Gabby or Gabrielle Montgomery-Stone. She's probably going to take over the world by the time I'm done with this stupid class. She's extremely smart and driven. She is going to be interning at Cambias this summer, and she's not even driving yet." A proud smile beamed out, "She's really cool."

"Oh, um, Cambias is our family's business. It's a big corporate behemoth that does a bunch of boring business stuff. I'm not really interested in it all. That's Gab's forte. I like the arts. I'm going to be an artist. I like sketching the best, with charcoal, but I don't mind watercolors too much either. My grandmother about had a coronary when I told her, but my parents are ok with it. Well, Maggie was a bit put off. But, she got over it." Miranda held up a hand, "Not that Maggie's my parents. Ok, wait. For those of who you don't know me and/or don't follow those trashy tabloids, which you shouldn't, here's the breakdown." She looked around her room, "I probably should have made a graph for this." Her head swiveled back, "Oh well. So, here's the deal. My mom is Bianca Montgomery-Stone. She gave birth to me. My other mom is Frankie. She obviously didn't give birth to me, but she's been there for me since I was a little kid. Before that, my mom dated a few other women. She even married one. One of those was Maggie. They weren't married, but Maggie was a part of my life. She's like an aunt to me now...which she technically is...but whatever. Maggie is married to Ally, who's a painter. Which is cool. Um, my aunt Kendall and uncle Zach are married and live in the States with my cousins Spike and Ian. My grandmother Erica also lives there. As for a grandfather...well...that can get complicated. There's Jack. Michaels is something like one, which can be fun, especially when he and my grandma get in the same room. Or when I see him with Opal. He so likes her but tries to act all gruff. It's hilarious. He and Jones used to work with Frankie. Jones is like an uncle, too. We're not related at all, though. The main thing to know is that my family is awesome and kind of nuts."

Miranda stood up, hands reaching for the camera, "How about we take a little tour of Casa de Montgomery-Stone?" The camera clicked off it's tripod and the screen jerked around as Miranda brought the camera in front of her. "Ok, so, you've seen my room. Now, onward!" Shakily, the shot moved along, Miranda trying her best to hold it still but not doing very well. "Let's go find someone." She hummed along as they walked, "Mom should be home. I think Frankie had to go in to the office for something, but she'll be back. Gabby is probably in her room planning total domination of the corporate world." A giggle, "Oh, great story. So, Frankie, she's my other mom, right? Well, Gabby's known Frankie basically all her life. Frankie came around when I was five or six or something. Gabby was a baby back then. We all called Frankie - Frankie. That's her name. One day Frankie was talking to Gabby about something. It was most likely how Gabby wanted to attend something boring like a business conference because she was really into it and stuff. Well, she was trying to get Frankie to agree to something, and she called Frankie, 'Mom.' I swear, Frankie walked into the frame of a door. Smack! She was down before anyone knew what happened. Funniest thing ever. We all thought Gabby killed her."

Miranda's voice softened, "It was really cool, though. Frankie is mom. We tend to call her that, or well _maman_, and she gets this happy look whenever we do, though she pretends it's normal. Mom says Frankie didn't have the best life growing up, so having a family like us makes her extremely happy. I get it."

The camera turned a corner and haphazardly focused in on a girl sitting at a desk in what seemed to be a sunlit bedroom. Her hair was slightly lighter in color than Miranda's, and she hadn't fully grown into her beauty, but it was obviously there. Unlike her sister, her white shirt was crisply pressed and minimal makeup accented her features, "Speaking of losers, here's my sister Gabby."

Gabby finished writing whatever she was writing before glancing over at her sister. She blanched at the sight of the camera, "Miranda!"

"What?" Miranda laughed as Gabby turned away, "Come on, it's for my school project."

"I don't care. I told you I didn't want to be in it."

"You have to be, squirt! You're my little sis."

"Don't call me that." grumbled Gabby.

"Aww, please?" Miranda juggled the camera around until it pointed at her own face, "Gabs is a bit camera shy."

"Go away, Miranda!"

"I'm making you a star! Ready for your close-up?"

"I have important things to do! You're bothering me."

"Do it later." She flipped the camera around and stalked toward the younger girl.

"Miranda..." Gabby held her hand up to cover her face.

"Just for a minute. Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?" Miranda teasingly begged.

Gabby let out a sigh, "Fine."

"Aces." Miranda focused the camera so it framed the girl's face.

"Where did you even find that camera?" Gabby hesitantly pushed her neatly combed hair behind one ear.

"Box in storage." Miranda answered. "Now smile for me, squirt."

An irritated glare was sent out before a shy smile graced the view, "Hi."

Miranda's hand appeared, urging her on. "Tell them about yourself."

"My name is Gabrielle Montgomery-Stone, and I'm thirteen years old."

"What do you think about being my little sister?"

"I think it's a burden I must bear."

"What? Gabby!"

"I didn't mean that...much." Gabby's gaze turned playful for a moment. "I love my sister. She can be a pain, especially when she's arguing with our moms about staying out late and going to parties, but she also is a really good big sister. I know I can count on her to always be there for me, and she can do the same with me. We've been through a lot together, and there's no one else I'd rather be my sister."

The camera couldn't see Miranda, but it was obvious the sisters were sharing a heartfelt look.

"Ok, enough of that." a slight sniffle, "Tell the people watching about the parentals."

Gabby folded her arms across her chest, "Mom and Maman," her voice taking on a nasally french accent as she pronounced the second term, "are great. I love them." She looked past the camera to her sister, "Have you told them about dating Felix yet?"

"What? No!" Miranda shushed, "Not yet."

"When are you going to? You've been together how long now?"

"It just hasn't been the right time."

"There's never going to be a right or wrong time, Mimo." Gabby leaned back in her chair, "You have to tell them. Aren't you guys planning on backpacking through Germany during the summer?"

"Yes, but that's not for a few months."

A pointed glance, "Tell them. Otherwise, you and mom are going to have a diva standoff, and I really don't want to have to deal with that. Neither does maman." Her voice quieted, "You don't want to give her too much surprise."

The mood in the room quickly shifted, "She's ok, Gabs." The tone trembled with uncertainty.

A scoff, "You heard them. She has to up her medication. That's not a sign for ok."

"It's Frankie. She can get through anything. It's just a precaution."

Gabby ducked her head, but a glimmer of tears sparkled in the light before she could hide it, "Whatever."

"No, listen." the camera was hastily put down, the shot skewing to the left. Miranda appeared in the frame, kneeling down next to the chair, "Frankie will be fine. They'd tell us if something was really wrong."

"You don't believe that. You were the one who freaked out when we overheard them talking about it."

"I know but...Frankie loves us. She wouldn't keep that from us. Not after everything from when we were young. Everyone knows maman can't lie to us. Mom's busted on her about it a billion times."

A sniff, "Yeah."

"Come're." Miranda pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head comfortingly, "Her heart is fine. If it wasn't there was no way they'd have let me go to that party last week when you were over at Bernadette's for the night." She poked Gabby, "You know they were totally all over each other."

"Eww." Gabby pulled away, face twisted with disgust as she laughed.

"You know it's true. How many times have we caught them kissing?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to need more therapy from them being in love than if they hated each other and broke up."

"They're never going to break up." Gabby looked as if the idea was more preposterous than her being told the earth was square.

"Not when Frankie's ears still turn red."

"Did you see her when mom made her go to that Cambias charity event? When they had to get all dressed up?"

"Frankie couldn't even talk!" Miranda nodded. "She was all red and trying to be suave. Total fail."

"Mom was charmed by it."

"Mom is charmed by anything."

"We have to watch the video from their wedding again. The cake segment is award worthy."

"Yeah," Miranda climbed to her feet. She went back to the camera and picked it up, "Anything else for the world to know?"

"I want backend profits if this gets distributed."

"Right." the camera spun around, "See ya, squirt!"

"Stop calling me that! And tell them about Felix!"

"Shut up! I will!" they started walking again, "Could she be any louder?"

The camera bobbed along as she moved, "So, that was my little spawn sibling. Clearly, the good genes fell to the first born. Now, where would victim number two...I mean interview number two be? The living room? Game room? Perhaps the kitchen?" She fumbled with the camera, "Kitchen sounds good, as does a sandwich. When we interview Frankie, we'll get her to go to the bakery down the street. She loves chocolate croissants, and she'll buy a bunch for me, too. Mom pretends to get mad about it, saying we need to eat a little healthier, but I'm pretty sure she loves that Frankie always brings her back a madeleine."

The view swerved around another corner, and Miranda cut herself off as the kitchen came into view. Two people were milling about inside. One, the taller woman, was dressed casually in a worn pair of jeans and a fitted black sweater. She stood near a pair of cabinets watching as the other woman peeled off a suit jacket, revealing a rumpled white collared shirt underneath.

"Did the meeting go, ok?" the taller woman reached up and grasped a mug from a cabinet.

"Yeah," she haphazardly dropped the jacket onto the back of a chair and rolled her shoulder, "you're all set for the Geneva trip."

"Good." freshly brewed coffee poured into the mug, "How long has your shoulder been hurting."

"Who said...sonofabitch," she hissed as a pale hand dug into the tense muscle. "I hate when you do that."

She brushed a kiss to her cheek and pressed the coffee into her hands, "Don't lie to me, and I wouldn't have to."

"Me lie to you? I've only gotten away with it once, Bianca'la." she winked, "I'm not stupid enough to try again."

"So, you're not going to propose to me for a second time?" Bianca poured herself a mug.

"With how you said yes? I don't think I could handle another day and night like that again."

A sultry smirk, "You did fine last night."

"Eww." Miranda muttered under her breath.

Frankie set the coffee down on the table and ambled over to Bianca, "Maybe we should work on that again tonight. Don't want to be rusty for when you leave me."

"I'll be gone three days." Bianca lazily wrapped her arms around Frankie's waist.

"Plenty of time for me to forget. Old age and all." Frankie lightly kissed the side of her neck.

"You're not old." Bianca gasped softly.

"Old enough to be married with kids." Frankie's lips trailed upward, "Where are they?"

"Gabby's in her room working on homework, and Miranda's in hers doing her project."

"Hmmm." Frankie hummed, "We could be in our room."

Bianca chuckled lightly, hands trickling up Frankie's back, "I have a conference call in fifteen."

"Plenty of time."

"For you to drink your coffee."

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Frankie!" Bianca giggled. She gently swatted her side, "Behave."

"I am." Frankie pulled back, cheshire grin firmly in place, "Not my fault you're so damn sexy."

Bianca pecked her lips, "Save it for tonight, sweetheart." She slid her mouth to Frankie's ear, whispering something the camera couldn't pick up. When she tilted back, Frankie's eyebrow was raised dazedly, "Seriously?"

"Hmmm, guess you'll have to find out." Bianca purred before stepping around her.

Frankie watched her, a goofy grin overtaking her face.

"Have you talked to Maggie today?" Bianca asked, settling down on a chair and adjusting Frankie's jacket so it sat smoothly over the back and didn't wrinkle.

"Nah, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Frankie grabbed Bianca's mug and walked over to join her, taking a sip along the way. She made a face, "This is nasty. How did you get that stuff in there already?"

"Give it here." Bianca held her hand out.

Frankie handed it over, taking her own mug and relishing a hearty swallow, "You should watch the sugar level there. Not healthy to drink that much."

Bianca stared at her, "How many boxes of captain crunch do we have in the pantry?"

"Not nearly enough. Have you seen how much the kid eats?"

"I wonder where she got that from."

"I don't know what you're talking about," a breath, "Are you making dinner tonight, or are we ordering in?"

Another sip, "We might order in. I have that call, and I really just want to spend the evening with you and the girls. Maybe we could go to a movie."

"Make the kids sit up front while we take the back row?" Frankie's eyes sparkled, "I'd cook, but I'm still not allowed in here without supervision. Scouts honor and all. Can't break it."

"Whatever, scout." Bianca nudged her calf with the tip of her toes, "You and Kendall can groan together about your lack of cooking skills when she visits next month."

"Hey, that chick is way worse than me." Frankie shifted her leg, "She actually set the kitchen on fire. I've been flame free." She snickered, "Your sister is such a flamer."

Her foot slid under a pant leg, tickling bare skin, "I recall it getting rather hot in here a few times."

Frankie leaned forward, "Why, Mrs. Montgomery-Stone, are you trying to seduce me?"

Bianca's foot slid out and slowly tapped Frankie's ankle, "Always."

"That's why I married you."

"I thought it was because you were using me for my money and name."

"That too. I keep forgetting to have your millions secretly transferred off shore. Damn it. How am I ever going to steal away with your cash and my secret mistress?"

Bianca shook her head in amusement. "Baby, if you find someone who can put up with you, she can have you."

Clearing her throat, Frankie traced the rim of her mug, "What's up with kid and that punk."

"Felix?"

"Yeah, him." Frankie frowned.

"Oh, man." Miranda gulped.

"Frankie," Bianca sighed, "we decided to let her come to us about that."

"That was months ago." She waved her hand, "You were wearing that lacy number when we said that."

"And you were too distracted to disagree?"

"Have you seen yourself in that outfit? I'll take a picture. Almost as hot as the nurse getup."

"Franks," Bianca grasped her hand, "she'll tell us when she's ready. She knows she can come to us about anything. We both decided to give the girls some space to find out who they are. Remember how my mother was with us? How it only made things harder?"

"I also remember how I was back then." Frankie rubbed the back of her neck, "If he even thinks about hurting her..."

"Whoa hey." Bianca squeezed her hand, "There will be none of that. And don't even think about calling Jones to get him to open a file on this poor boy and follow him around." She cupped both her hands around Frankie's, "Everyone thought I'd be the overprotective one."

"I'm not overprotective. But, if she can't even tell us about him, that says something."

"It says she's young. We've met him. He's a nice boy." She shook Frankie's hand gently, "He even saw your gun, when you not so subtly wore your holster that time, and didn't run away. From everything we've seen, he treats her well."

"Yeah...well..."

"Sweetheart, do you think I told my mom everything about us when we were dating?"

"Your mom hit me with her car. You didn't have to tell her anything."

Bianca scooted her chair around so it was next to Frankie's, "Hey, this has nothing to do with us. Ok? I've thought about it a lot, and I've talked to Isabel about it, too. This has nothing to do with her not trusting you, Frankie."

"I didn't say it did."

"You didn't have to." She kissed her cheek, "I know you, remember? Miranda loves you. You're her hero, Frankie."

"I'm not a hero."

"To our two girls you are." She leaned into Frankie, "You are to me."

Frankie bent her head, ears and cheeks red as a tomato as she pursed her lips.

Bianca kissed her temple, "She is growing up and wanting to be an adult. She's trying to find her way, and sometimes that means not telling us stuff. But, she'll talk to us about Felix when she's ready. She will. Until then, we have to keep on loving her and being there for her."

"I know." Frankie mumbled.

"I know you do." Bianca smiled, "Now, are you picking up Gabby from school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be done with work early. She's got that reading group thing, right?"

"Yes. Want to grab a coffee after you drop her off? I should have a few minutes between meetings."

"I don't know. My wife doesn't like it when I date around, boss."

"I'm sure she'll make an exception this one time."

"She can get really jealous." Frankie smirked, "You should have seen what she did to me after we went out for coffee last time. Shirt is still missing a few buttons."

"Really? Why, god?" Miranda sighed to herself. "I'm too young for this."

"You'll have to take your chances, then." Bianca ran the pad of her fingers along the back of Frankie's neck, "You might have to make it up to her."

"Any ideas what she might like?" her lashes fluttered at the touch.

"You'll think of something." Bianca nipped her earlobe before standing up, "I have to make that conference call."

"Skip it." Frankie stretched out to catch her.

Bianca danced out of reach, "I can't. It's with the London office."

"Tease." Frankie let her arm fall.

"You love it." Bianca called back. "Put one of those heating pads on your shoulder."

"Man!" the camera scrambled as Bianca headed toward the screen, getting bigger with each step. The frame bobbled dizzily as the sound of racing footsteps echoed.

"Miranda!" Gabrielle squeaked as the camera nearly collided with her as she exited her room.

"Sorry!" Miranda juggled the camera.

"What are you doing?" she shook her head in exasperation, "Never mind. Is maman home?"

"Yeah," Miranda answered, "I don't think I can show half their conversation without serious editing or an adult rating."

"What did you expect?" Gabby moved around her.

"True." she began to follow Gabby.

"Hi girls." Bianca greeted them as she walked past.

"Hi mom." they replied in unison.

"Is your project going well, Mimo?"

"Yeah, great."

"I have this call, but if you need me for anything, I should be done in an hour or so."

"Ok, cool."

"Did you need me to look over your homework, Gabby?"

"No, thanks. I figured it out."

"You two let me know if you need something. We're probably ordering in tonight. Pizza?"

"Sounds good." Miranda replied.

Bianca smiled at them before entering her office.

Gabby started walking again, Miranda trailing her, "I thought I told you I didn't want to be in this."

"You're getting your backend profits. Deal with it."

The living room appeared, the television already on some news station with the volume turned low. Gabby bounded around the side of the couch and jumped down onto it. The camera moved around to show Frankie slouched in the middle of the sofa, a folder open in her lap and a coffee mug on the short table in front of her.

"What's up, squirt?" Frankie peeked at Gabby.

"Nothing," Gabby snuggled into her side.

Frankie absentmindedly picked up the remote and flipped the channel to a rerun of some teen melodrama Gabby secretly adored.

Gabby rested her head against Frankie's shoulder as the former agent scanned the papers stapled together. After a second, she raised her head and peered at Miranda, "Starting your paparazzi career early, kid?"

"No," Miranda snorted, "it's for my project."

"The one where you follow us around in the name of art?"

"Yep."

"Aces," Frankie went back to her papers, "have you interviewed this one yet?"

"Gabby was a star. Temperamental and demanding. She was born for Hollywood."

"Shut up." Gabby mumbled, engrossed in the episode.

"How was the director?"

Gabby snickered, "Overbearing and tyrannical."

"Overbearing and temperamental. I see we need to start limiting your time with your grandmother. Next thing you know, you'll be married twelve times."

"Frankie!" Bianca shouted.

"Your mom's a diva, Bianca!" Frankie shouted back. "They made a movie about her hair flipping tantrums and endless divorces!"

"You know what she'll do when she finds out you said that!"

"Jones already has a safe house set up for me!"

Gabby and Miranda chuckled.

Bianca appeared at the entrance to the room, phone in hand, "Honey, I love you, but I'm not following you to some safe house because you made mom angry again."

"When isn't she angry with me?"

"When you're not talking."

"That's where you get it from." Frankie joked. "You want to shut me up?" she turned her head to wink at her.

Bianca rolled her eyes and walked up to the back of the couch, "These two ordered us against kissing when they're present." She ran her hand through Frankie's short hair, fluffing the locks, "And don't even say what you're thinking."

Frankie shrugged.

"Oh, is this the one where Brad meets Laura?" Bianca gazed at the TV.

"Uh huh." Gabby nodded.

"I like this one."

"They're so cute together." Gabby gushed. "I think they're going to break them up for the finale, though."

"What? But they're so good together."

"I'm sure they'll get back together. They'd have to. They love each other."

"High school romances don't always work out, even on TV."

"Yours and maman's did."

Bianca's hand stilled on top of Frankie's head, "Yes, it did." A crackle came from the phone. She brought the phone to her ear, "Yes? Hello, Mr. O'Brien." She walked away.

"Mom would follow you." Gabby spoke up.

Frankie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "She wouldn't have to. I'd offer you and your sister up as collateral. I'd be home free, and you'd get to go on endless shopping adventures."

Gabby made a face.

"Hey, Frankie?" Miranda breathed out.

"Yeah, kid?"

A slight pause, "You know I love you, right?"

Frankie blinked, eyes softening. The corners crinkled slightly, "I love you, too. Was there..."

"I just wanted to say it. For the camera and all." Gabby could be seen rolling her eyes in the background.

"Ok, sure." Frankie nodded, a tiny pleased grin tugging at her lips. "You got much more to go with that? Need me to do something? I can probably lure your mom away from her call with the threat of baking cookies."

"No, you're good." Miranda stepped back and spun the lens around to face her, "So, this is my family. They're awesome. And nuts. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. Au revoir, Mr. Jamison!" She blew an exaggerated kiss.

"Squirt, you want to tell me why your sister is blowing kisses to her teacher?" Frankie's teasing voice was heard.

"Gabs, you want to tell me why maman had a goofy look on her face earlier in the kitchen?"

The screen went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

kutee: Happy to see you're still reading! More you say? Here you go!

Note: This is the obligatory - writers love and thrive off of feedback. So, leave a comment and help this poor writer get through the day.

* * *

Bianca sat behind the desk in her home office, sunshine pouring in from the large picture window on the far wall. The view of bustling Paris glimmered in the warm yellowish light. The office was cozy, only the elegant wooden desk, humming laptop, and stacks of folders denoting that it was, in fact, used for work. Otherwise, it looked much like any other room to be found in a cherished home. Picture frames dotted the top of the desk, some photos visible to the camera others facing the woman searching through a drawer while chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip. One of Miranda's sketches, the sun rising over the Seine, hung on the wall behind Bianca, and a forgotten pair of heels rested lazily off to the side. A box was pushed against the wall, it's open flaps revealing old school projects.

"Mom?" Miranda called out easily, jiggling the camera slightly in her hands.

"Yes, honey?" Bianca found what she was looking for. The pen slid effortlessly into her grasp as she closed the drawer and straightened in her chair. She blinked, a small o forming with her lips at the sight of the camera before a loving smile took its place.

"Can I get an interview for this thing?"

"Your project?" Bianca nodded, "Of course. Give me a second to finish this, and I'm all yours."

The view bobbled as Miranda shuffled over. On screen, Bianca reread whatever she had typed earlier on the laptop and underlined a few sentences on a piece of paper in front of her. She was dressed in one of the elegant yet understated tops she usually wore to work, her hair down and curled slightly around her face. The gold of her rings shimmered on her left hand when her fingers quickly hit a few buttons on the keyboard. "Ok, done." She closed the laptop and pushed it off to the side of the desk.

"Cool." Miranda focused the camera on her mother, "I was going to ask you some questions. I have to get stuff about our family and everything."

"Whatever you want, Miranda. Let's hear them." Bianca waved her hand encouragingly.

"Sure. Um…" the sound of rustling paper, "Tell us about your childhood."

"Oh boy." Bianca chuckled gently. "Well, I was raised by my parents – Travis Montgomery and Erica Kane. When they divorced, I lived with my dad until I was about sixteen. He suffered a stroke," sadness entered her eyes, "and passed away. I lived with my mother after that."

"How was it living with her?"

Bianca shook her head, eyes lighting up with mirth, "Interesting. That would be the best way to describe it." Her hands clasped on the desk, "We had our moments. We had our issues. But, we love each other. We worked through them, and we are very close."

"What sort of issues?"

"Oh, there were many. It wasn't easy being the daughter of a famous celebrity." Bianca glanced past the camera, "I've done my best to keep you and your sister away from that. I was somewhat shy when I was younger. I didn't like the spotlight at all. I still don't. The tabloids were always wanting a picture or a story to write."

"Did Auntie Kendall do something? Because I totally saw her kick a paparazzo once."

"No," Bianca chuckled, "your aunt and I weren't close for a few years. Not until you came around."

"Oh,"

"You helped bring us together. Bridge the gap that was between us."

"I'm like a diplomat. Baby me could end wars."

"Something like that," a light chuckle accompanied the sentence. Then, her face turned reflective, "You were a gift, Miranda." Bianca looked at her, "I've always loved you. You and your sister are the greatest most cherished gifts. I still remember the first time I held you in my arms. It was a miracle. You're my miracle."

There was a pause, "I love you, too, mom."

"That doesn't mean you're getting out of trouble, young lady." Bianca said sternly. "You're still grounded from going out."

"But mom,"

"Save it, Mimo. You snuck out without telling me or Frankie where you were going. You weren't home till two in the morning! We were ready to send out someone to find you. You can't do that, honey." There was a flash of remembrance and fear, "You know better than that."

"I…I'm sorry, mom."

"I know you are. Frankie does too."

"She was really mad. I've never seen her that mad." Miranda snorted, "She said I'm just a kid. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Can you blame her? Miranda, you have to understand where we're coming from. For all we knew, you disappeared. You could have been hurt. And, whether you like it or not, you are still a teenager. You'll always be our child."

Miranda sniffed.

"Don't worry," Bianca winked, "she won't be mad for long. That girl could never stay mad at you or your sister. I always had to be the bad parent when you were younger because she couldn't even raise her voice to you two." A melodic laugh, "I sent her to the store to pick up some milk and juice. I wouldn't be surprised if she returned with a tub of your favorite ice cream or a box of chocolate croissants." Her focus went back to the camera, "I'm sure you didn't come here to learn about Frankie's shopping traits, though."

"No…um…we should get back to the questions. Mr. Jamison was really anal about what he wants."

"Miranda."

"He was," she grumbled quietly. "So, Frankie. You two are married."

"Yes, we are."

"Do you like being married to her?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm as in love with her now as the day I met her."

"Did you always think you were going to marry Frankie?"

"Think?" Bianca bit her lip, "I wanted to. Even when we were young and it was ludicrous to think about things such as marriage, I could see spending my life with her. But, she went away for a while, and I didn't think she would ever come back." A blinding grin, "But, she did."

"Do you like working with her at Cambias?"

"It makes every day an adventure. Poor Marie has to put up with Frankie popping in and out whenever she wants."

A deep breath, slight tremble in the voice "Did you two ever want…ever want your own baby?"

Bianca frowned, "Our own baby? Miranda, you and Gabby are our babies. We love you both so much."

"Yeah, I know you love us. But…Frankie wasn't around when we were born. I didn't even meet her till I was six or something."

"Miranda, sweetie," Bianca leaned forward, "you should really talk to Frankie about this, but I swear to you, Frankie never thought of you or your sister as anything other than hers. You two mean so much to her. You're perfect in her eyes. We didn't need to have another child so that we could say that one was Frankie and I's. We already have two beautiful healthy girls. Frankie adores you. How long has this been on your mind?"

"I don't know. It's not a big deal. It's just…when Claire's parents divorced, her mom and stepdad had a kid together."

"We're not Claire's mom and stepfather. There are a lot of reasons why couples have children. With the way Frankie acts, sometimes I feel like I have three kids in this apartment. We don't need anymore."

"But, do you wish you had a baby with Frankie? Like you did with Reese?"

Bianca took a moment before answering, "Frankie is a great parent. She doesn't believe it half the time, but she is really wonderful. Would I have loved for her to be there when you or your sister was born? Of course. I would have loved for her to be there the whole time. But, that doesn't mean she wasn't there when it was important." She picked up a picture frame and held it up. The four of them were camped out in front of a Christmas tree. Miranda was young, Gabby no more than a toddler, "She was there to help put together the bike you got that year. She watched the Spongebob Christmas episode at least five times with you and your sister. I caught you two making snowballs out on the balcony."

"I remember."

"That's what's important, honey. Not if she was there when the doctor told me I was having a baby. Not sitting around deciding if having another child was what we needed. Yes, those things are important. But, being here day after day. That makes you her children. You two loving her every day and her loving you back. Being there. I love your sister, and I have never regretted having her. I can't. But, Frankie's not like Reese was. Reese…needed to have another child. Frankie didn't. You two were more than enough. As far as I'm concerned, Frankie is your mother, and you are her girls."

"Yeah, she is." A sniffle.

"If you weren't, she wouldn't be as upset as she was when you finally came home at the crack of dawn." A pointed look.

She cleared her throat, "I know we've talked about…my father…and I really don't want to talk about that on this thing, but,"

"I love you. I always have and always will. Nothing can change that."

"Ok. Cool."

Bianca nodded, "And I love Gabrielle, even after what happened with Reese."

"What's your favorite family memory?"

"Oh wow," Bianca tilted her head, "there's so many. I don't know if I can pick only one."

"Come on."

"There was our wedding. Seeing you and Gabby in your dresses. You both looked so gorgeous." She smirked, "And Frankie wasn't too bad, either."

"Mom!"

"What? I meant how she looked, Mimo. Smashing that cake into her face was fun." She hummed to herself, "Our first family vacation together. When we went to Les Sables d'Olonne. You and Gabby had so much fun in the ocean. All of the holidays we've spent together." She shrugged, "I can't pick one. There's too many."

"No contest. It's when we tried to teach your mom how to throw a snowball. Her aim had the squirrels ducking for cover." Frankie's voice floated in. "She'd probably miss a wall if it was a foot away from her."

"My aim was good enough to get you." Bianca pointed at her.

The camera swung around to show Frankie standing in the doorframe, one shoulder leaning against it as her brown leather jacket covered casually crossed arms. "You cheated."

"I cheated?"

"Used your feminine wiles against me."

"I believe you mean you were too caught up in staring at me goofily like a, how is it Miranda, like a movie to even do anything."

"I don't stare goofily."

"Oh man, you totally do." Miranda interjected. "And you still get all red whenever mom dresses up. Sunburn red."

"Kid, you're supposed to be backing me up here. We're a team." Frankie groused playfully.

"Sorry, maman. It's true. "

"Even your daughters see it." Bianca chimed in.

"I see how it is. I go out and spend my hard earned cash on snacks for you all, battle my way through Paris traffic, to get ganged up on." She squinted, "This calls for backup."

Bianca strolled over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as her other hand trailed along the edge of the unzipped jacket, "What're you going to do?"

"There's still one person on my side." Frankie turned her head, arms uncrossing unconsciously as she returned the embrace, "Squirt! I need help here!"

Footsteps trotted down the hallway and Gabby appeared, "Did Mimo get in trouble again?"

"Hey!"

"Be nice to your sister, Gabby." Bianca spoke.

Gabby spotted the camera and slid back, half hiding behind Frankie, "Isn't that thing done, yet?"

"Still waiting for your big finale, Gabs. I'm thinking fireworks and fountains. And an orchestra with ballet dancers." Miranda teased.

"Speaking of fireworks," Frankie gazed at Bianca, "don't I get a hello kiss?"

"No kissing while we're around." Gabby reminded them, "You promised."

"Yeah, it scars us for life. Think of poor Isabel. We'd be visiting her forever." Miranda added.

"We did agree." Bianca tugged the front of Frankie's jacket. Frankie followed after her as they stepped out of frame, "Let me help you put the groceries away, baby."

Gabby gave one look to the camera and waltzed away.

The camera clicked off.

* * *

The camera turned on, the view blurry for a second before it adjusted. The back of Gabby's head appeared, hair neatly pulled back into a swishing ponytail, weaving as she walked along the hallway.

"Hey Gabs, where you going?" Miranda asked.

"School." Gabby didn't turn around.

"Excited for another day of boring biology and math?"

Gabby sighed, "What part of I don't want to be in your film isn't understandable? Should I say it in French?"

"You're my sister. You have to be in it. Now, talk to me."

Gabby peeked over her shoulder, "I'll talk to you when you tell our parents about Felix."

"I'm going to!"

"When? You snuck out to see Felix and nearly gave them a panic attack. I heard maman on the phone with her security team. She even called Jones. Mom was worried sick. Maggie and Ally went out looking for you. You know how they get about stuff like that."

"I said I was sorry."

"Mom says you're just like maman was. Running off and getting into trouble then charming your way out of it." Her tone changed, "They won't judge you if you tell them about him. Felix isn't a bad guy, and they love you no matter what. They liked Felix when they met him. Mom and maman will be understanding about anything…except you sneaking out."

"I didn't think they'd notice. And, I was going to tell them, but then it wasn't a good time. Let's talk about something else, ok?"

A sigh, "Are we meeting Felix?"

"Yep," her voice brightened, "he's going to be down at the corner. He said he'd bring us coffee."

"Are we going for a bike ride after school still?"

"Of course. When have we ever missed a weekly bike ride? Maggie said if we ride by the park near her place, her and Ally would have snacks we could eat."

"Great." A second, "Did you notice something with maman?"

"Like what?"

"She seemed weird this morning."

"Because she was quiet like you are all the time?"

"I'm not quiet."

"Not with me. Anyone else you are. With me, you can't stop talking. Wonder why?" was the cheeky response.

"Because you need someone to tell you when you're being dumb."

The camera stopped moving as they reached the elevator, "Damn, I forgot my math book."

"Case in point. You should go get it."

"I'll be right back. Wait for me." The camera spun around and jerked violently as its holder ran down the hallway. It suddenly stopped in front of a door, and it tilted down as Miranda's hand dove into her pocket and extracted a key. She shoved the key into the lock and twisted, pushing open the door. She crept along, shutting the door behind her quietly and speedily moving toward her room. Movement and voices caught her attention, though, as she passed the opening to the kitchen. The camera peered inside as she huddled near.

Bianca closed the flaps of the cereal box, "Do you want to tell me what that phone call was about yesterday?"

Frankie continued to scroll through the emails on her cellphone, "Nothing to tell."

"That's why you were acting differently? Because of nothing?" she slid the box next to the toaster.

Frankie closed her emails and slid the phone into the pocket of her suit jacket. "Seemed like a normal day to me. Ate breakfast, went to work, ate dinner. Spent time with the kids. Fell asleep with you in my arms." She shrugged and stood up, "I'm going to be late tonight. I got that meeting with IT."

Bianca turned, hands griping the edge of the counter, "You couldn't look at me yesterday. You still can't."

"Bianca,"

"Look at me, Frankie."

Frankie lifted her eyes, defiant, "What?"

Bianca stared at her for a minute. Searching. She pursed her lips and pushed away from the counter, arms crossing smoothly, "I won't force you to tell me. But, I know something happened. We've been together long enough to not keep secrets from each other." She pressed her palm to her forehead, "When I tried to touch you last night, you turned your back to me."

"I was tired." Frankie jammed her hands into her pockets, "I want you, but falling asleep in the middle of making love to you isn't on my top ten list of things to do."

"You're lying."

Frankie smirked, "You're right. I could never fall asleep making love to you. I might pass out during a staff meeting, though. I can't do that. Those bozos would draw a mustache on my face. Besides, my boss doesn't like it when I'm inefficient. I might even get called into her office."

"Stop," Bianca thread her fingers through her hair, "I'm serious, Frankie. After that phone call, it's like you weren't here. Miranda had to ask you three times if you two were still going to the art show this weekend with Maggie."

"Caffeine hadn't kicked in, yet."

"Fine, don't tell me." Bianca sighed. "I have to go anyway. There's a board meeting before lunch."

"Bianca,"

"I'll see you when you get home. If you get home too late, try not to wake me. Gabby is getting her grade back on her poetry paper today, and she'll want to show you, but she can do it in the morning. Or whenever your caffeine kicks in." She moved to leave.

"Luke is retiring."

Bianca froze.

Frankie rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, the other digging in her pocket and pulling out a pack of gum. "He called to tell me." She easily freed a stick and popped it in her mouth.

"Sweetheart," Bianca breathed out, "if you want, I can have the jet take you to DC so you can see him. We can fly out there this weekend. I'll have Marie book a hotel room first thing when I get in." Her tone turned tender, "Whatever you need."

Frankie shook her head, "Yeah, I thought he'd stay a few more years, but it's not…" she clenched her fist around the package, "they're starting the search for his replacement."

"I'm sure he won't let anyone take his place that can't handle it. Is Jones looking into applying?"

"My name came up."

Bianca's face dropped.

Frankie twirled the package in her hands restlessly; "I worked with him for a long time. I built a big file."

"Did he…"

"No," Frankie slid the packet back in her pocket, "he wouldn't. But, he won't tell them I'm not qualified either."

Bianca exhaled heavily, "They want you back."

"I was good at my job. I closed a lot of cases. I've worked with people who are willing to put in a good word for me." She lifted her shoulder, "The Carrington case was big. Left a mark."

Bianca's voice rose slightly, "Carrington? Carrington! He almost killed you!" She gestured, "He left a mark, Frankie. I see it every damn day."

"They want Goldstein."

"Oh god," Bianca shook her head, "I thought we were past that. We've moved on, Frankie. You told me you didn't need to go after him anymore. That you wouldn't."

"They tried to hurt you and the kids."

"You almost died."

Frankie leaned back against the table, "I know Goldstein. I can catch them." Earnest gaze, "He's stayed away, but I don't know how long that will last. They wanted Cambias once, they'll try for it again. If it looks like there's a weakness. If…when one of the kids takes over and they think they can rough them up…"

"No," Bianca walked up to her, "we talked about this. The girls will be fine. It's over. You've made sure of it. We both have. Miranda and Gabrielle will always be protected and safe." Her hand shakily pressed against Frankie's chest, "You haven't been feeling well."

"I won't be out on the street. I'll be planning. Coordinating."

"I know you, Frankie. You wouldn't stay behind a desk." Her fingers curled into the fabric of Frankie's shirt, "You'd be out there guns blazing. You've always been that way."

Frankie glanced down at the hand, "I haven't said yes. It's not like I have anything to say yes to. Half the bureau hated me. Most of them are the people who decide to hire. This is all preliminary. There's a list of people."

Bianca scoffed wetly, "They'll offer it to you. Michaels would want you to take over. Like you said, you were good at it. The best. He trained you to take his place."

"They haven't. Even if they did, I have a job."

Bianca released her hold. Her hand went to her eyes, and she swiped beneath them at the forming tears, "You want it."

"Bianca…"

"Be honest. Do you want to go back?"

"I like my job with Cambias." Frankie swallowed thickly, "I like seeing you everyday. Being able to walk to your office whenever I want."

Bianca smiled sadly, "You also loved your job. You never said anything about ever going back, so I never thought about this happening." She stepped back from Frankie, "I told myself I'd never ask you to quit. But, you kept getting hurt, and I asked you to stay with me. With the girls."

"I wanted to stay." Her voice implored, "I want to stay. You three mean so damn much to me."

Bianca sucked in a shuddering breath, "Do you regret quitting?"

Frankie stared at her incredulously.

"Do you?" Bianca repeated unsteadily.

She pointed toward the front door, "I quit because our kid asked me to. Because I kept having to leave you. Quitting let me have this family." Her voice shook, "I never had a family before you three. I didn't think I ever would. Don't ask me if I regret being able to watch Miranda and Gabby grow up. Don't act like I gave up something to be able to wake up to your face every day."

"But, you did." Bianca spoke softly. "You gave up your job. The life you had." Her toned dropped to a whisper, "Would you have walked away if you weren't sick?"

Frankie scrubbed at her face.

"The doctors told you to find a different career. You never mentioned stopping until they did. I don't even think you wanted to stop when they told you to." A breath, "You aren't healthy." Bianca bit her lip, "David told you to keep your stress down the last time you saw him. Maggie said it, too. Frankie, you have to take higher doses of your prescription. And you want to go back to the job that nearly took you away from me forever? Do you remember how much that job cost us?"

"It let me keep you safe."

"It got you shot! Frankie, I almost had to say goodbye to you. I will _never_ forget what Carrington did to you in that room."

"And the Goldsteins were the ones who sent him after you! I _won't_ forget that. The Goldsteins targeted you and Miranda. They ordered a gun pointed at your head. They sent contracts out to gun down Miranda when she was at fucking piano practice! If I hadn't been there…if Jones arrived a half minute later than he did…" Frankie rubbed at her eyes as she fought to rein in her emotion, her words breaking off. Her jaw clenched firmly, "I haven't even said yes."

"Then, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't say yes if they offered it to you right now. If Michaels called you this minute and told you the job is yours if you want it."

The silence was deafening.

"Damn you, Frankie." Bianca looked up at the ceiling and blinked back the sadness. She lowered her gaze to Frankie's, "What about the kids? Have you thought about them? We'd have to tell our daughters you're going back to a job that put you in a hospital. What are they supposed to think?"

"That I'm doing what's best for them. I'm always going to do what's best for you guys. What keeps you safe."

"You being here is what's best. My god Frankie, you know this. You know how important you are in their lives. In my life." Her lip quivered, "You promised me when we got married you would stay. You stood there and _promised_."

Frankie tilted her head so her gaze landed on the table, chewing roughly on her gum. Her hand skimmed over the top of her head, scratching at her scalp before falling listlessly to her side. It then came up to her chest, rubbing unconsciously directly above her heart.

An ivory hand captured the anxious palm, "Frankie?"

"I'm not leaving you. I could never…"

"No, you're just going away for a little while." A sad chuckle, "How many times have you walked away saying it's what was best for me? I thought you finally stopped. After all these years, I thought you finally understood I don't need you to walk away or protect me. I need you to love me. That's it. Be with me. Be with our family." Her voice slipped to a whisper, "I love you. Don't make this like it was back then."

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to one of you and I could have stopped it." Frankie admitted.

The room went silent.

Neither flinched when Frankie's pocket began to buzz loudly. After a few muted rings, Frankie reached in with her free hand and plucked the cellphone out. With an unreadable look, she read the caller id. Bianca watched her as the phone continued to buzz in her hand.

A tense second passed.

She hit a button and pressed the phone to her ear, "Stone…yeah, Jones."

Bianca inhaled sharply and pursed her lips. Her hand fell from Frankie's and she turned away, not seeing the flash in her wife's brown eyes. She moved toward the door but stopped short of leaving. After a strained moment, she turned around, Frankie eying her as the older woman listened to the speaker on the other end of the line.

Bianca's hand slowly lifted, stretching out to her lover.

Lips pressing together in a thin line, Frankie closed the distance between them and took her hand. Their fingers automatically entwined as Bianca guided the shorter woman out of frame. The sound of shuffling and the opening and closing of the front door echoed after them.

The camera slowly lowered, the kitchen fading from view until only the floor stared back at it.


	3. Chapter 3

kutee: It was a lot, wasn't it? Felix? He may be Miranda's boyfriend. He may be something else. Who knows? You're not sure Frankie should go back? Why not?

DEEG1291: Is this a slow kill? That's the only way a writer knows how to. I didn't go anywhere. It's not my fault those guys keep popping up. ;)

gycah18: Thanks!

* * *

Zooming in and out, the camera bounced along as its holder moved. The screen filled with a large pool of water, ducks floating lazily on top of the crystal clear liquid as tiny model sailboats weaved around them. The camera followed one, its white sails slicing through the breeze. It swooped around a duck and headed for the white stone border wrapped around the basin.

"And here we have the Jardin de Luxembourg." Miranda's voice spoke up, "I'm pretty sure we've sailed tiny boats like this before. I'm also pretty sure my Aunt Maggie fell in once trying to catch one. She's shorter than she thinks." A slight snicker, "Ally had to rescue her."

The camera panned up and over, sweeping across small children and their parents relaxing along the water's edge and landing on Gabrielle. She was dressed warmly, her grey wool coat buttoned up to her chin and pressed black trouser creases neatly aligned with the tips of her polished shoes. The wind tickled the ends of her long hair, but a cute little barrette held the light brown locks back from her heart shaped face. Curious brown eyes observed the tiny boats.

"Here we have Gabby contemplating the universe and how she's going to one day rule it as Emperor Gabster." Miranda chuckled. She zoomed in tightly on her sister's face, revealing the forming irritation on her cheeks, "I, of course, will be her second in command who has her own palace on two different continents and advises her when she's being too much of a dork."

"You're the dork." Gabby held up a hand to block her face, "You're the one who told the tour guide at the art museum in New York that he was wrong when we went there over Christmas."

"It's MoMa." Miranda corrected. "And he was wrong. Picasso wasn't even thinking about cubism with that one painting."

Gabby shot her a look, "I don't need to say anything else."

"Whatever," the camera zoomed back out, "are you going to Cambias later?"

Gabby nodded and turned to the side, slowly beginning to walk, "Mom said I can sit in on a meeting with the marketing vice president. Mr. Bellanger is presenting the new campaign for the summer."

Miranda playfully began to snore.

Gabby shook her head, "It's actually really interesting."

"And that's why you're taking over after Mom and not me." The camera bounced harder as Miranda moved to step in time with her sister. The gravel pathway and edge of the pool danced on screen, "I might tag along. I still need to get an interview with Frankie."

In the corner of the screen, the side of Gabby's face fell.

"What?" Miranda asked.

Gabby shook her head, but her frown remained.

"Seriously, Gabs. What is it? You look like someone told you the Cambias projections are coming in low or something."

With a sigh, Gabby stopped walking. The camera dipped as Miranda did too. Gabby glanced down at the gravel, teeth worrying her bottom lip as her hands delved into the pockets of her coat.

The camera lowered, "Hey, what's going on? Did someone do something to you?" Her voice gentle and compassionate, "Talk to me, Gabby. Please."

A sad sniff as her shoulders rolled forward, "It's Mom and Maman."

A slight pause, "What about them?"

Gabby bit her lip harder, "I heard them yelling yesterday. I…I came home early from my study group. You were still out with Felix. I don't think they knew I was back."

"Gabs…" Miranda breathed out.

"I didn't know what they were saying, but they were talking really loudly. I've never heard them like that. Mom sounded angry and sad. Maman was…" her voice trailed off.

"Gabby," Miranda tried again.

Gabby looked up, "They've been acting weird lately. And so have you."

"I'm not acting weird."

"Yes, you are. All of you are. Mom and Maman are yelling at each other. They barely even talk during breakfast or dinner. They pretend like everything's fine, but I'm not oblivious. I can tell something's wrong. They aren't acting like our parents. They don't do the things our parents do."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Miranda!" Gabby's eyes turned sharp. "I heard Mom on the phone with Auntie Kendall. I think she was crying. Why would Mom be crying?"

"Allergies?"

"This isn't a joke."

"I didn't say it was, Gabby." Miranda soothed.

"Maman has been spending more time at her office. She doesn't tease Mom about her coffee being too sweet or try to makeout with her instead of washing the dishes." Gabby's throat bobbed, "Mom didn't even hold her hand when I saw them leave Cambias together the other day. They always hold hands. They didn't even look at each other. Maman was on her mobile and Mom walked fast enough that Maman was a few steps behind her."

"Maybe it was a private call. Or Mom was in a hurry."

"Do you think it has to do with Frankie being sick again?" the words trembled.

The camera pointed at the gravel, "No, Frankie's fine. Come on, they would tell us if something were wrong with her."

"She is taking more medication."

"That doesn't mean anything. Frankie is ok." Miranda assured her. "I promise."

"Then…what is it?" Her voice grew small, "Are they…are they getting a….divorce?"

"What? No!" Miranda nearly shouted. "You can't think…they would never…it's Mom and Frankie. They don't get divorces."

"They don't yell at each other either, but they were."

"Mom and Maman have fought before. They're both stubborn and disagree about stuff."

"This is different, Miranda."

No one spoke for over a minute.

Miranda finally broke the silence, "I promise, they aren't breaking up. They would never break up. They can't. It's impossible. They love each other so much, and they love us. We're a family, remember?"

A sniffle, "Do you know why they're fighting?"

Another pause. "No, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing. Frankie probably bought too many boxes of chocolate croissants and got caught or something."

"I…"

"Mom and Maman are fine. I promise. Trust me." The camera rose and centered on Gabby's face. Tiny tears glistened in her eyes, "Now, what should I get Felix for our anniversary?"

Gabby wiped at her cheeks, "You could get him dinner with Mom and Maman."

"That sounds like the worse present ever. I can't even wrap that up in shiny paper. And who wants to spend the evening with their parents when we could be doing…other things?"

Gabby's eyebrow rose, "What other things?"

"Things my little sister is much too young to know about." They began to walk again.

"Miranda! Have you two…"

"What? No!" the camera juggled, "We haven't…we've justed…it's gotten heated but not full out explosions."

"Maman is going to kill him."

"No, she's not. Mom will hold her back."

"Mom is going to kill him."

"You'll protect me. We can build a fort in your room."

"You really need to tell them about him. When are you going to? When you're about to walk down the aisle?"

"No…"

"Miranda, tell them. They'll be cool with it. They've met Felix, and they liked him. Him being your boyfriend won't change that."

"Have you met our parents?"

"They will give him the benefit of the doubt. It doesn't help your case to keep hiding your relationship. The longer you hide it, the more reason they have to be suspicious about it."

"I resent your use of logic."

"Because you know I'm right."

"It's not that easy." Miranda huffed, "I want to tell them. But, then they're right there in front of me looking at me, and I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's scary."

"As scary as when you told them you kissed a boy? Or that you were going on a date with your first boyfriend? Because I don't remember you being scared then."

"That was different. I was, like, twelve."

"You lived through them catching you sneaking out at three in the morning, I think you can survive telling them you have a boyfriend."

"Maybe."

"Is there a reason you don't want them to meet Felix?"

"Yeah, they might freak out."

"Why, though? Felix is nice. He brings us coffee for the walk to school. He doesn't have any tattoos or a crazy hairdo. His parents are in banking. He's actually nothing like the type I always picture you with."

"And what type is that?"

"Bad boy."

"Bad boy?"

"Lots of tattoos. Mohawk. Rings in his eyebrow. That sort of stuff."

"Whatever."

"Gabrielle? Oh, hey, it is you." An unfamiliar voice called out.

The camera swerved to the side, the frame filling with Gabby's outline. It zoomed back, revealing a smiling girl with cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes strolling toward the duo, a sketchbook in hand.

Gabby stared at the approaching girl, her lips pressing together and her brown eyes darting down.

"Bonjour," the girl greeted as she stopped in front of Gabby. Her smile was bright and cheerful, "Imagine seeing you here."

Gabby's curled fists were visible in the bulges of her coat pockets. Her shoulders hunched forward slightly, and her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"How are you?"

Gabby's voice came out squeaky, and she cleared it with a blush, "G-Good. You?"

"I'm great." She waved her sketchbook, "Doing some doodling. It's such a nice day, I couldn't stay cooped up inside." She rolled her eyes, "I tried doing the reading for Ms. Pitchard's class, but I never liked James Joyce. Why we couldn't keep with the Shakespeare unit, I shall never know."

"Y-Yeah." Gabby shifted awkwardly on her feet, "Joyce is…"

"Longwinded and boring? I know." She chuckled, "Shakespeare is so much more fun. I mean, Caesar? There's murder and betrayal. Midsummer Night? Hilarious and romantic."

Gabby's mouth quirked up with a bashful grin.

"I bet you'll ace Joyce, though. If anyone can understand him, you can." She beamed, "You're really smart like that."

"You're smart, too."

"Not like you." She gestured, "You put the rest of us to shame, Gabrielle. I'd be jealous if you weren't so adorable about it."

The camera dipped as a full-blown shade of red covered Gabby's face and neck. She ducked her head and rocked from the balls of her feet to her heels.

"What are you up to right now?"

Gabby tilted her head toward the camera, not opening her mouth at all.

"Oh, I see. Hi, I'm Jessie." She waved at the camera.

"Miranda, Gabby's older and wiser sister."

A chuckle, "It's nice to meet you, Miranda."

"You, too."

Jessie looked back at Gabrielle, "It looks like you're really busy, but do you like football?"

Gabby shrugged.

"I'm on the school team. We have a match next week. You want to come? I play keeper. You can watch me fly through the air like a crazy person while balls are kicked at me. It's a lot of fun. We're pretty good. After, maybe we can do something. Get a crepe or coffee? The team might have a party that night we could hit, too, if you wanted."

Gabby's mouth opened and closed. Her cheeks were burning. She shakily pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Think about it, and let me know in class. Or, you could call me." She swiftly opened the book and tore out a sheet. Lean strong fingers snatched the pencil balanced on her ear and brought it down, quickly scribbling a line of numbers on the sheet before handing it over, "Here. Call anytime. You'll probably save me from having to torture myself with Joyce."

Gabby carefully took the paper.

"I'll see you later, Gabrielle." She began to walk away, "It was nice meeting you, Miranda!"

"You, too!" Miranda called out as the girl slipped between a group of people and strolled off toward a row of chairs. The camera jerked back to Gabrielle, "Jessie?"

Gabby held the paper like it was gold, "She's in my literature class."

"Uh huh."

Gabby swallowed and gently folded the paper before putting it in her pocket.

"She seems nice." Miranda ventured.

"She is."

"Cute, too."

Gabby shrugged, but the blush spread to her ears.

"Cute enough for you to forget you hate sports."

"I don't hate sports."

"Not when Jessie plays." Miranda teased.

"I don't."

"You are as bad as Mom at hating sports. Do you even know the difference between our football and American football?"

"…yes."

"You totally don't." Miranda chuckled. "Are you going to call her?"

Gabby shrugged again.

"You should. I think it'd be fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Perhaps." She bit her lip.

The camera bobbled, "Gabby," her voice turned soft, "You're my little sister. It's my job to look out for you. And…I've never seen you interested in anybody. Ever."

Gabby seemed to almost curl into herself.

"You're beautiful. Smart. Funny. Sweet. But, you're so shy, Gabs. Not a lot of people get to see how awesome you are." The camera swung and dipped, the angle showing Miranda's arm looping over her sister's shoulders. "You're great, Gabs. And, if this Jessie sees that, I think you should get out there and let her know just how badass you are."

"Whatever." Gabby mumbled, leaning into her.

"Besides, if you go on a date, maybe our parents will stop focusing on me and Felix."

"It's not a date."

"It totally is."

"It's a football match."

"It's you watching your girl play and then getting coffee. You should make a big sparkly sign. A chant. We need to think of chants."

"Shut up." Gabby poked her side.

Her tone turned tender, "And Gabs, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Anything at all. Or, you can talk to Mom or Maman."

"I know." She nodded.

"Cool." She lifted up the camera, "We should head over to Cambias so you don't miss your meeting of the boring. Maybe you could call Jessie then. I'm sure she'll keep you entertained."

"Miranda!"

The screen went black.

* * *

The fuzzy blackness instantly dropped away and the screen filled with a cluttered office. The desk was covered with papers and what looked to be a blueprint. The computer hummed to one side, keyboard tangled in front of it. Pencils and paperclips littered the tops of the scattered stacks of paper. There wasn't an inch of the actual desk visible beneath it all. Behind it, in a worn leather chair, sat Frankie. Her jacket was off and her shirt sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A pen twirled between her fingers as she sat back, feet kicked out beneath the desk. A napkin with a chocolate croissant sat half eaten near the edge of the desk along with a paper traveling coffee cup.

"Bribing me with coffee and croissants. You know my weaknesses too well, kid." Frankie picked up the cup and took a sip. "And unlike your mother, you don't put a bunch of flavorings and stuff in it." Her voice was rough and scratchy.

"Mom does that because she knows you'll give the coffee back to her to drink."

"You Montgomery women are devious." Frankie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, which had dark circles under them. She took another sip, "So, what's the plan?"

"I ask you a few questions. There's a list we're supposed to ask."

"Alright." She set the cup down, "Let's get you passing high school."

"What was your childhood like?"

Frankie blinked, her jaw ticking before she spoke, "It wasn't the best." Her fingertips drummed next to the napkin, "I didn't get along well with my folks, and they didn't get along well with me. My sister and I weren't close then." She shrugged, "I met your mom when I was nineteen, and life changed."

"How did it change?"

Frankie exhaled, "I never met anyone like your mom before. I haven't since. She's one of a kind." The corner of her mouth twitched as her eyebrows scrunched together, "She made me want to be a better person. Made me happy."

"Does she still do that?"

"Everyday." Frankie picked the cup up and took a hearty swig.

"Did you always want a family? Kids? A wife?"

Frankie put the cup down and rubbed at the side of her neck, "It didn't matter what I wanted, because I didn't think I'd ever get it."

"Because of your job."

Her gaze turned pensive, "Because of many things." Her hand rested on the back of her neck, "A lot of things happened when I was younger. I was a different person back then. Your mom, your sister, and you are more than I ever hoped to have. I don't…I don't know what my life would be like without you guys in it."

"You never have to find out, right?"

Frankie blinked, "Yeah."

"Do you like being married?"

"I can think of worse people to be stuck with than your mom. And, I got a gold ring out of the deal." She flashed her left hand.

"Would you ever not want to be married?"

Frankie's brows furrowed, and she leaned forward in her chair. Tired eyes flecked with deep-seated contemplation and scrutiny stared at Miranda, "No."

"Because you asked Mom to marry you."

"Because I love her." Her voice grew even rougher, "I always have. Your mom is…I've never loved anyone else in my entire life."

"And you would never leave her."

Frankie studied Miranda. The pen stopped twirling in her hand.

"And, you would never leave us. Because, you love us. Me, and Gabby, and Mom. You love us, and you promised to always be here for us. You told Mom when you got married you were going to stay. I watched that stupid wedding video again, and you said so. And…and you said you loved us. We're your family." Miranda's voice became louder and sharper, "We're happy. You and Mom are still in love. You guys are so good together. Yeah, me and Gabby act like it's annoying, but our parents are amazing because they still want each other after being together so long. No one else's parents are like that. Our teachers all know you as my mom. As Gabby's mom." The words began to wobble, "Damn it, you can't make Mom cry, and you have. I know you have, and you're not supposed to. Mom's not supposed to cry!"

The pen hit the desk as Frankie pushed back the chair. She was out of her seat in a second, moving around the desk, "Kid…"

"No! Don't…don't do that. Don't act like my mom when you're leaving."

"I'm not leaving." Frankie was halfway around the desk.

"Don't lie to me!" Miranda screamed. A sob burst out.

Frankie froze.

"I'm not letting you leave. I'm not. You have to stay because you promised." Miranda cried. "So…so you call Mr. Jones and Mr. Luke and you tell them you're staying with us."

Frankie's jaw clenched, "You heard us."

"Heard you? Everyone's heard you!" Miranda wept. "You want to leave us because of that stupid job you used to have. I'm not letting you leave my mom and sister."

Frankie curled her hands into fists and slowly unfurled her fingers. Her eyes glimmered with pain, "I would never leave you. Any of you."

A harsh laugh barked out.

"Our family is the most important thing in the world to me, Miranda."

"So important Gabby hears you and mom yelling?"

Frankie breathed out heavily, "Fuck."

"You're not going to fight with mom anymore. Got it? You're going to tell them no, and you are going to go back to normal."

Sad eyes peered out, "It's not that simple, kid."

"Yes it is!"

Frankie rubbed the side of her face before letting her hand fall to her side.

"Please, don't leave us." Miranda stepped into frame. She threw herself into Frankie, body crumpling as Frankie wrapped her arms around her, "Please."

"Hey, come on. It's ok." Frankie soothed. "I would never leave you guys."

"Don't go." Miranda wept into the curve of her neck. "Please, Maman, don't go."

Frankie cradled the back of her head, "I have never ever wanted to leave you."

Miranda curled into her, crying harder.

Frankie choked out, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

Miranda clung to her.

"You and your sister are my two favorite kids in the whole world."

A wrenching sob, "We're your only kids."

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

kutee: Miranda never has been one to hold back in telling Frankie what she thinks. And if anyone can tell Frankie anything, it'd be the kid. So...what you're saying is...is that you just want more of this story? :)

Note: Alright folks, once again we've reached the final part of a story. I'd love to hear what you thought of it - the good, bad, and ugly. Leave feedback and bring a smile to this writer's face and get a big mental hug in return.

* * *

The light flicked off with a mute click as Bianca softly padded out of the bathroom. She glanced over to see Frankie sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the clasp of her wristwatch. The metal hook gave way after a second, and deft fingers undid the joined parts and tossed the timepiece onto the small side table behind her to the left. Frankie looked ragged. The dark splotches under her eyes were threatening to overwhelm the once playful brown orbs. Brown orbs that were now full of exhaustion and half formed walls. Frown lines creased the edges of her stoic mouth, and the white tank top rested on slumped shoulders.

She looked how Bianca felt.

Sensing her presence, Frankie barely peeked up at her before standing up and moving to her side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and sat down in the small space. A heavy noiseless sigh brought her hand up to her face, the tips of her lean fingers scrubbing at her eyes.

Wordlessly, Bianca followed suit, slipping beneath the sheets and resting her back against the headboard. Her gaze landed on Frankie's back. She could see the outline of her spine through the thin tank, and she silently counted each bump.

Gosh, this hurt. The strangled silence. The unspoken tension. Watching Miranda's finished video didn't help. Her daughter did a great job. The movie was wonderful. But, the happy family it portrayed only served to highlight how strained the relationship between all of them had become.

How strained Frankie's role in their lives had become.

Bianca knew Frankie felt it. Understood it. Hated it. Frankie didn't always speak, but gosh did she feel. Her lack of words at the moment told Bianca just how much this was bothering her. Frankie cherished her place in their lives, just as the three women cherished having her in them. She was the one who completed their little group. The piece that had gone missing for years yet showed up and fit perfectly. The other woman loved their children. It was obvious. And, Miranda and Gabrielle loved her back. Yet, all through the movie, Miranda kept her distance from Frankie. She barely talked to her. Instead, she stuck to Bianca's side, showing some sort of solidarity that wasn't needed because they were all family. Gabrielle seemed to be confused and even slightly anxious, sitting between her two parents and reaching for both of their hands.

The look of hurt and fear was bright in her eldest's eyes when she executed a perfect Kane hair flip and stormed away from Frankie, Gabby following behind her with a sad look.

And Frankie just took it. She didn't say anything to Miranda. Didn't follow her. She simply stood there and watched her go, rubbing at her chest in a way that made Bianca think back to years ago.

"I talked with Miranda." Bianca finally spoke up.

Frankie didn't react to the words.

Sighing, Bianca bit her lip, "She's upset. She doesn't understand what's happening. To be honest, none of us do."

Frankie shook her head.

"I feel like I'm losing my wife, and I don't know why."

Frankie's back tightened at that. Bianca could see the tendons of her arms flex, and she pictured Frankie making a fist and uncurling it again and again. She could feel the emotion bubbling beneath the surface of her lover. Controlled yet still there. Frankie was reverting back to tried and true methods she lived by when she was an agent. Methods she hadn't needed to use for years, because she was with someone she loved and trusted. Frankie knew she didn't have to hide anything from her. Knew that secrets were no good. It was always better to be open and honest. They worked better that way. They always had. No matter what, Bianca was on her side and supported her. Bianca loved her.

Yet, with one phone call everything they built together appeared to be unraveling.

It hurt. It hurt just like seeing Frankie in pain hurt. Frankie might not be speaking but Bianca knew Miranda's actions hurt her. Knew the tension hurt her.

There was so much hurt going on, and Bianca didn't understand why it even had to be there in the first place.

The mattress dipped as Bianca crawled the few paces separating them. Her hand pressed lightly against the back of Frankie's shoulder, sweeping down to curve around her hip. With so much happening – work, the kids, this brewing stress – they hadn't touched in what seemed like forever. The couple hadn't connected, allowing the fight to wedge between them. In that moment, all Bianca wanted to do was be with the woman she loved. Hold her. Feel the love that existed within them. In some small way strengthen their bond. Bianca tenderly kissed the back of her neck, quietly relishing in the small shiver that simple act still induced. Her lips brushed along the side of her throat, resting on her pulse point. Her hand tightened around Frankie's hip as her other hand pressed against her belly. The pad of her thumb rubbed against the cotton of her shirt as fingers slid toward the edge of the loose pajama pants.

A calloused palm stopped their descent.

"Honey," Bianca whispered, resting her forehead against the curve of Frankie's neck. A ball of emotion formed in her chest.

"Let's just go to sleep, Bianca." Frankie muttered, guiding her hand to the sheets beside her.

"I can't even make love to you, now?"

"I'm tired."

"That's never stopped us before." Bianca pulled Frankie against her, "Why don't you want to make love to me?"

"I'm tired, and I've had a really long day."

Bianca wasn't buying it, "What's the real reason?" She swallowed thickly, a tinge of anger seeping into her voice, "Does Agent Stone not make love?"

"God, Bianca." Frankie worked to untangle herself from Bianca's hold.

Bianca strengthened her grip, "You are not leaving this bed. Not until you talk to me."

Frankie scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it." Bianca warned. She could read Frankie like a book at times. The fight was churning inside, and Bianca knew an explosion would only result in hurt feelings and regretful memories.

Frankie was close to lashing out.

It was scary, because it had been a long time since Frankie lashed out.

It scared her even more that the lashing out would be to cover the innate grief swirling inside of Frankie.

Wrapping her arms fully around Frankie, she nuzzled the back of her neck, "I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"You know what I mean." She took a breath, "We all love you, Franks. All of us. We don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me."

"Why are you still talking to the FBI?"

Frankie exhaled tiredly, slightly wilting in Bianca's strong embrace. She repeated the words that were becoming a mantra, "Whether I am offered a job or not has nothing to do with me wanting to be with you and the kids."

"You can't go back to them."

"Why not? Everyone is acting like I've already accepted the job and I'm running away or something. I am right here, in our damn apartment with our kids. I'm in our bed. I'm not going anywhere."

"Then, you've told them not to consider you?"

Frankie didn't say anything.

Bianca closed her eyes, "Damn it, Frankie."

"It's a job."

"It's your life!" Bianca released her and swiftly stood up. Her eyes burned, "You always said it was your life, Frankie, don't act like it's just a job now."

Frankie stared up at her, jaw locked, "It's a paycheck. If they give it to me, I would be sitting behind a desk doing something I'm good at and being paid for it."

"A paycheck? Is Cambias not paying you enough?" Bianca stormed over to her purse. She picked it up and rifled through it, tearing out her checkbook. "How much more do you want? A couple hundred?"

"Come on, Bianca." Frankie stood up.

"No, you come on, Frankie!" Bianca threw the purse and checkbook to the ground. "This was never a job to you. You were gone for eight years with them. You almost died because of them." Her bottom lip trembled, "You have to take medication because of them. Did you forget that? Did you forget how many times you've been hurt because of them? Let me remind you." She marched up to Frankie and caught her shoulder with her right hand. The heel of her palm dug into the flesh.

"Fuck," Frankie winced as a blinding bolt of pain raced through her shoulder and down her arm.

"You've been stiff all day. You didn't even put your jacket on because you couldn't move your arm earlier." Bianca's hand dropped down to Frankie's chest. She flattened her hand above Frankie's heart, covering the scar, "Or maybe we can talk about this." Her hand slid below her breastbone, "Or this." Her fingers griped the cotton of Frankie's tank top, "I could tell you about what it was like to see you in the hospital. To think you might not even be alive."

"I won't be a field agent."

"You weren't even supposed to be working when you quit." Her voice hitched, "Yet, I saw you get tied to a chair and stabbed in the back. I saw you nearly have a heart attack."

Frankie bit the inside of her cheek, head lowering at the sadness and pain in Bianca's words.

Bianca pointed at the closed bedroom door, "You know how much you mean to this family. How much you mean to our daughters. I don't understand why you would ever even think about leaving them."

"I'm not leaving them!" Frankie shouted, head snapping up.

"If you go back to the FBI, you'll get yourself killed." Bianca forced her face not to crumble, "Michaels won't be there anymore. It'll just be you and Jones. And god damn it Frankie, I'm not going to risk losing you because Michaels wanted you to be his heir. You're not a kid anymore. Neither of us is. We have lives. Responsibilities. A home. You can't go running off because Jones and Michaels want you to be an agent again. You quit because you can't do it anymore. I'm sorry you miss it, I am. I am sorry. But, why would you give up everything to go back to a job that tried to take you away from us? You're not well, Frankie!"

Frankie rubbed at her face, shaking her head.

Bianca stepped up to her, "This doesn't make sense. You never once mentioned wanting to go back until you got that call. Why now?"

"I was put on the list of potential hires. That's it."

Bianca studied her, "You're lying."

Frankie threw her hands in the air and spun around.

"No," Bianca grabbed her arm, halting her, "what aren't you telling me? It must be something."

"Why does there have to be something?"

"Because our family is hurting, and you don't seem to give a damn."

"Everything I ever do is because I give a damn about this family."

"Even right now?"

Frankie stared at her. Bianca met her look, not backing down. She'd tried giving Frankie space. She'd tried yelling. Tried pleading and softly whispering her love. Nothing was getting through. God help her, she was going to get all of this worked through now. The four of them couldn't take any more of this.

After a moment, Frankie relented, "They're offering me Goldstein."

"That's over with, Frankie." It had been for years.

"No, it's not." Frankie smoothed her hand over the top of her head, "Fuck." She closed her eyes for a few seconds before slowly opening them and letting her gaze land on Bianca, "I would do anything to protect you and the kids. Anything."

"And you do!" this didn't make sense, "The Goldsteins are no longer in our lives. They haven't since before we were even married. Since the girls were little." She finally thought she would never hear that name again.

"That was the father."

"What?" Bianca's eyebrows furrowed. Who was the father?

Frankie fully faced her. She pursed her lips, fingers tapping against her leg a few beats before she replied, "The Goldsteins are a family organization. The father was the one who went after Cambias the first time. Who hired Carrington." It was clear she didn't want to be telling Bianca any of this, "He's retired. Seems to be going around." There was no humor in her small grin. "His son is taking over."

"I don't understand."

"The one stain on the family name is you." Frankie's face went expressionless, "Cambias was the only thing the Goldsteins went after and lost. The father gave up on it. Knew it was a lost cause. You were in the Feds' radar. It was too risky after Carrington fucked it up." Her throat bobbed, "He's gone. The son's in. The dad wrote it off, but the son is in charge of operations and he sees it as a slight on the family name. A slight he wants to erase."

Bianca felt the air leave her chest. Was Frankie saying….

"There's been information that he wants Cambias again. He'll do anything to get it back. He's more ruthless than his father. Young. Arrogant. He wants to show the world how powerful he is. That he shouldn't be messed with. Cambias is his way to do that."

Bianca's hand went to her chest.

"The FBI…Luke is offering me him. I'd be in charge. I'd get him."

They were going to go after Cambias again? "Frankie, why…no. No, we need you here. If this is true, I need you here. You're the head of our security."

"Which means nothing." Frankie's tone was firm, "All I can do is react. Put more guards at the door. Put more security cameras on the walls. That's it. With the FBI, I can arrest him. Lock him up."

"Frankie…"

"He's a fucking killer, Bianca!" Frankie's voice rose. "I'm doing this to protect our kids. Updates from Jones and Michaels only go so far. Goldsteins went far enough to plant Reese to get to you, and that was before this punk got pissed off because we stopped his dad from having you and Miranda killed. He's mad and he wants to show the world we need to fear him. What's to say the next time Miranda sneaks out to meet a guy that the boy's who he says he is? Huh? Maybe he tells her he's a classmate, and maybe he's actually a hired gun who wants to put two bullets in her head the second her back turns. Or, maybe she'll just get gunned down the second she steps outside our building." Though her words were fierce, they were laced with guilt and tears. "Maybe her guards wont react in time. Maybe…maybe she'll be with Gabby walking down the sidewalk when a car rolls by and pops out a few rounds." She wiped at her cheeks harshly and rubbed her nose, "I'm not going to let that happen. Not when I can stop it."

Bianca didn't know a tear was falling down her cheek until she tasted the saltiness on her lips. Her children were in danger? This was all meant to be over. They were safe now. They were all safe. She didn't want her children living in fear.

God, her girls.

And Frankie was going to get herself killed because this nightmare was starting all over again.

A tiny crash sounded outside the door, and Bianca whipped around, eyes wide. Frankie rushed past her, quickly opening the door, body poised for attack and eyes sharp.

Gabrielle tumbled in, holding her elbow as Miranda, legs tucked underneath her, leaned in against the doorframe.

Frankie glanced down at them, throat closing up at the sight of the two girls. She stepped back, silently cursing and rubbing the back of her neck.

It was obvious.

The two had been listening on the other side of the door.

"Girls," Bianca subtly wiped at her cheeks and eyes, "what are you doing? It's past your bedtime." She strolled over to them, bending down to inspect her youngest's arm.

Gabrielle cradled her stinging elbow as Miranda sat up taller, "You two were yelling again."

Bianca swallowed roughly as she gently prodded the bruised joint, "It's ok. We're sorry we woke you up. It's nothing to worry about." She placed a light kiss on the elbow, "Hit your funny bone, Gabby. It'll sting for a bit."

Miranda glared at her mother, "It's not nothing. We heard you."

Bianca sighed and knelt down, "Sweetheart…"

"No!" Miranda crossed her arms, "We _heard you_."

Gabby's soft voice griped Bianca's heart with a glacial ripping ache, "Maman's going to die because of us."

Bianca rocked back, feeling like she was hit. Her eyes were wet as she reached for Gabby, "No, baby, no one is dying. "

Miranda's pout quivered as she looked at Frankie, "It's true, though, isn't it? You…you want to leave because they want to kill us."

Frankie was next to Bianca in a flash, "Hey, no one is going to hurt you, ok? I promise. No one will ever hurt you or your sister."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miranda pushed into the frame. "Why?"

Frankie ducked her head, searching for the right thing to say. Bianca jumped in, "Miranda…"

"No!" Miranda cut her off, "Maman knew, and she never said anything." She stared at Frankie, "You were going to leave and not tell us." The accusation was clear.

"I didn't know how." Frankie lifted her head. "I couldn't."

"I'm not a little kid, anymore!" Miranda yelled. "I'm not some baby you need to protect. I'm not six anymore!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm not…I'm not…"

Frankie hesitantly raised her arms, and Miranda fell into them, clinging to her as she wept. She peeked over to see Bianca holding Gabby, shushing her gently as she rocked the scared girl back and forth. Her eyes met her wife's, both knowing their lives had changed and neither knowing what the future held.

The four of them stayed there, locked in tight embraces, tears jumbled with sniffles and sobs. When the weeping finally subsided, Gabby rested her head on her mother's chest, "Can we stay with you tonight?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Bianca murmured, kissing her forehead and lovingly running her fingers through her hair. She carefully stood up, keeping an arm around Gabrielle's waist as she held out her hand to Frankie.

"Let's get some sleep, kiddo." Frankie whispered to Miranda, who simply nodded in reply. She took Bianca's hand and stood up, Miranda leaning on her as they all stumbled to the bed. The four tucked beneath the blankets, the girls in the middle, surrounded by their parents.

Frankie and Bianca clicked off the lights, and the four huddled together in the twilight.

"Maman?" Miranda asked softly.

"Yeah?' Frankie murmured.

"Can you tell us a story?"

Bianca pressed a hand to her mouth to hold back a choking sob.

After a moment, Frankie's gravelly voice replied, "Sure. What story?"

"The one with the princess falling in love."

Frankie cleared her throat, "A long time ago there lived this princess. She lived with her mom and a bunch of servants. She loved her mom, but she was lonely."

As the story continued, the shadows dimmed and the outside world seemed to fade away leaving them in a world where there were no worries and no fears. Miranda felt herself succumbing to the gentle pulls of slumber, and the last thought she had before entering the darkness was – she loved her family.

And she would do anything to keep them safe.

_The End_


End file.
